


Fortune teller

by starrystarrytrouble



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blueberries, Driving, Established Relationship, Ethan is grumpy, F/M, Fortune Telling, Road Trips, Romance, Slow Burn, Tarot, grumpy and soft, grumpy and soft and flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrytrouble/pseuds/starrystarrytrouble
Summary: MC takes Ethan to meet a fortune teller.OH3 chap 2 continuation.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 13





	Fortune teller

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful @aarisa-frost created some gorgeous art of the final scene of this fic. Check it out here on Tumblr: 
> 
> https://aarisa-frost.tumblr.com/post/644481361362763777

The sky was a clear blue and as the breeze whipped over him from the open window of his sedan, Ethan was almost relaxed.

Almost.

“Where are we going?”

The passenger seat was uncomfortable for him. He wasn’t used to being driven, and certainly not by someone who had such low regard for the brakes. 

“It’s taken me 3 hours to persuade you to let me drive, I’m hardly going to ruin the surprise, am I Ethan?” Eve said with a grin.

His eyes fell on her grip on the steering wheel. Maybe he should’ve checked her driving licence. She had a driving licence, didn’t she?

“Why do I have a terrible feeling about this?” 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe you’re psychic now too.”

She grinned broadly and hit the accelerator with maniacal force. 

Mental note to self, Ethan thought, never live in a house so far in the suburbs that Eve has to drive. And then he checked himself. He was thinking about buying a house and picturing living with her already, he needed to stop himself before he got utterly carried away.

Eve glanced over at his furrowed brow and raised an eyebrow of her own. He smiled tightly, hoping she couldn’t read his mind. 

He wouldn’t put anything past her. 

They were speeding over the I-93, and he had no idea where they were headed. He could never predict what insane plan he was being dragged into today. 

It wouldn’t surprise him if they were on their way to kidnap some high profile patient. They might be heading to Vegas to fight Big Pharma. Or they could be on the way to the zoo to look at giraffes because she was in the mood for it.

That was the magic of Eve.

He stared out the window onto the empty highway and let the cool air still what was left of his nerves. Almost sensing his tension, she slowed the car. A compromise. 

He smiled silently as Quincy Bay came into view. The brilliant blue water sparkled on the horizon as she drove through the city and parked up by the marina. 

She gazed up at him as she turned the engine off.

“Relaxed looks good on you,” she said. 

He ran a hand through his hair, knowing full well the effect it would have on her as she bit down on her lip shyly.

Leaning in slowly he watched her eyes fall on his mouth. Her breath caught in her chest as he neared and she closed her eyes in anticipation as she felt his hand cup her face.

“Where are we going?” he whispered softly by her ear.

She blinked her eyes open to see him smirking. 

She’d make him pay for that later.

“Nice try, Ramsey. You’ll see when we get there.”

They walked across the marina hand in hand, through the back streets until they approached an old red brick townhouse. As she slowed with a flourish, Ethan read the illuminated sign in the window and stepped back. 

“No.”

“Oh c’mon. We came all this way.”

“No.”

“Ethan.”

“We’re supposed to be doctors. Scientists.”

“It’s Saturday morning, we’re just two people right now. And one of us is going to have a seriously good Saturday night if he plays along.”

He sighed as he read the sign.

Madame Arlena. Fortune teller.

“You really want to do this?”

“Sienna said she’s the best in the State. And after Andrew’s ‘psychic powers’ we should give it a chance. Find out what the future holds?”

“Andrew had Powassan virus. He wasn’t psychic, he was sick. This is a woman playing on people’s hopes.”

Eve rolled her eyes.

“I know that Ethan, I diagnosed him. This is just for fun. For me?”

She squeezed his hand lightly and read the resigned look on his face immediately. They walked through the old wooden door and past the beaded curtain. 

Ethan sat on the mahogany stool in the small waiting room and tried his hardest not to pinch the bridge of his nose. There were runes proudly displayed in one corner and more crystals than he’d ever seen before. 

In various shades of purple the small stones were sharped with pointed edges, looking more like weapons than something lucky. The whole room was filled with incense, the rose tinged smoke burned the back of his throat and forced his eyes to water.

Not a bad thing he thought, if it stopped him having to look at the absurd objects in the room. 

Eyes glazed over, Eve gripped his hand and slowly massaged each finger. He gave her a quizzical look and she giggled.

“I was just thinking, if someone told me two years ago that I’d be sitting here waiting for a fortune teller with Ethan Ramsey, I would have said they were crazy.”

The corners of his mouth curled upwards into a warm smile.

“You don’t need a fortune teller to tell you what the future holds.”

“Don’t I?”

He leaned in stroked her face gently, feeling her breath hitch with a stroke of pride. 

“You’re going to be the best diagnostician in the country someday. And…”

He felt her back arch into his touch as she moved closer. His voice was soft and low, a bare whisper against the nape of her neck.

“I’ll be right here beside you.”

Large green eyes stared back at him and he was about to press a soft kiss onto her lips when a dark voice cut through the room.

“Eve.”

Eve flinched hard but turned around. As Ethan caught sight of the woman, nervousness crept over him. 

Madame Arlena was really something.

She took her job seriously, you couldn’t fault her on it, Ethan thought, as the woman in a long velvet dress and her hair tied in a deep purple scarf ushered them into her room, through a violet curtain.

They sat on wooden stools opposite her, a table covered in cards between them.

Eve had a small smile on her face and it was the only thing holding Ethan back from walking straight out the room, as the fortune teller closed her eyes and stretched her braceleted hands across the table at them.

Eve took a hand and looked pointedly at Ethan. Begrudgingly he lightly pressed his palm against the stranger, the same stranger who he was now sure was a charlatan about to fleece him of $50. 

The fortune teller wrapped her soft fingers around his hand and squeezed down, her eyes still shut tight. They lingered like that for minutes until she let go of both of them with a start. 

“I have nothing to tell you,” she said looking straight at Eve, “You will always be cared for wherever you go.”

She fell into stony silence and Eve turned to Ethan with an uncertain look, a half-smile threatening to break her serious demeanour.

“I was kinda hoping you could give me a bit more than that?”

Arlena shook her head with a wry smile. 

“It doesn’t work like that, my dear. I can only give you what the spirits give me.”

The sincerity in her voice caused Eve to giggle. And at that moment, he realised she didn’t believe in this any more than he did. Apparently, she really was just here for entertainment. 

He’d get her back for that.

“But you.”

The fortune teller turned to him with steely grey eyes. “You, I can do a reading for.”

She sat back and closed her eyes again.

“Please step outside my dear, and leave him with me. This won’t take long.”

Eve looked like she was ready to burst out laughing but she nodded and left Ethan with a wink, disappearing back through the violet curtain. 

He didn’t know why, but as the older lady flicked her glassy charcoal eyes onto him, his heart quickened in his chest, completely unnerved.

She began turning the cards in meditative silence.

A chariot appeared on one card. 

A moon. 

A star. 

Ethan’s mind was still foggy from the thick incense smoke and he quietly watched the bejewelled hand, adorned in emeralds and rubies, turn card after card until she broke the silence with one card left.

“You have something to tell her. Something you have never told anyone before, something you perhaps don’t yet know yourself.”

Intense blue eyes met hers and she looked down with a smile as she flipped the final card.

The lovers.

“Or perhaps you do know.”

Ethan’s breath hitched and he felt his heartbeat rage against his ribcage. 

He knew exactly what he wanted to say, what he was becoming closer and closer to confessing, words that seemed like they might slip out at any moment when she was close.

The fortune teller met his eye.

“Make sure you focus on her. She’s unsure of someone new, it is hurting her.”

She looked down at the cards as Ethan tried to process her words.

“There’s a storm coming for you. There’s one person, maybe more, who you should fear.”

She rocked a finger over the final card and Ethan glanced at the entwined figures.

“But you’ll get through it together.”

30 minutes later, he was sitting on the dock of the marina with Eve. The waves lapping at her fingers as they grazed the clear sapphire waters.

Her other hand was buried in Ethan’s and she leant against him as they sat silently basking in the early summer Massachusetts sun. 

“So what did Madame Arlena say to you?”

Ethan looked out onto the silky waves. He remembered the supposed fortune teller’s words. The idea that Eve was uncertain about something made him nauseous.

He would ask her, he decided. The minute they got back to Boston, he’d ask her straight out and then do everything he could to make sure she knew how sure he was of her role in his life, at Edenbrook and outside of it.

But not now.

“She said there’s someone I should fear.”

“Bloom.”

He nodded softly, the tension in the air thick and heavy. 

And then he grabbed his hand, unfurling it and tracing the lines of his palm in a soft tingle.

“I’m pretty good at palm reading you know.”

“Eve…”

She peered up at him with the most enchanting smile, the natural glow of her face illuminated by the pale sun and her rosy lips beestung from where he’d been kissing her. 

She’d been bending him to her will long before she even tried. 

“Fine, what do you see?”

She furrowed her brow and put on a look of mock concentration so fake that Ethan struggled not to laugh. 

He remembered that look from her intern year.

“This is your life line,” she said stroking softly across a thick line on his palm, “It says you were born when the dinosaurs were around.”

“Very funny.”

She moved down over another line.

“This is your love line. Yours is… huh.”

“What? Let me guess, it also says I’m old.”

“No actually,” she looked up at him through her lashes, a gentle wave of vulnerability softening her face.

“It says you’ll only fall in love once. But it lasts.”

“Makes sense.”

His voice was so unwavering that a faint blush crept over her face as she held his gaze, captivated by the moment. 

He flashed her a carefree, charming smile and curled his fingers over the hand that was reading his palm. 

“Oh no, flattery won’t get you out of this one, Ramsey.”

Prising open his palm, she resumed her ministrations with a grin.

“Okay this line says you’re a dog person.”

He scoffed.

“Oh and this line tells me that you’ve changed your diet. You’re trying to be healthy because you’re dating a younger woman.”

“It doesn’t say that.”

“It says you’re really into blueberry smoothies now? Apparently your girlfriend makes them for you because they’re an aphrodisiac.”

“Well she is, shall we say, very demanding,” he said with a smirk. 

She didn’t miss a beat.

“And yet you always leave her satisfied.”

“Must be the blueberries.”

“Must be.”

She caught his gaze and for a second, she was sure he could hear her heart race. Eyes dark, he glanced over at his car, and returned to her with a wicked look. 

“Eve…”

She bit down on her lip with a sultry smile.

“What is it about that car, Ethan?”

“It’s not the car,” he was at her neck now and moving down her collarbone, “It’s the driver.”

When their lips met, he kissed her hard, instinctively tracing his hand down her body. She curled in closer, pulling him by his collar and whining in anticipation when he brushed his hand over her chest.

They broke apart but barely, the smallest gap separating their lips. 

“Front seat or back?”

“You choose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and visiting Ruby’s OH rewrite trashcan: week 2. 
> 
> Bonus info: Eve knows zero about palm reading. She’s being sneaky AF when she tells Ethan his love line says he’ll fall in love once.


End file.
